Las Noches: Asylum
by Funny Mouth
Summary: Grimmjow looked annoyed, and grunted, "If you don't understand that, kid, then I'll explain it to you further. Everyone is only here because Aizen wants them here. He'll do whatever it takes to get you here, even if it's framing you for something you didn't do."
1. The First Meet

_Blue grinned, looking like Satan himself, and jumped on top of me, proceeding to furiously lay his fists into my face like I was a piece of hard dough. _

**Las Noches: Asylum**

He had the most unique, cobalt eyes, and the most untamed cotton candy blue hair I'd ever seen. His body was packed with muscle, and his skin was a healthy bronze. Next to him was a tall blonde, (though he was taller) who had long, golden eyelashes that framed around her aqua green eyes, standing out against her dark skin. They were both smiling, him having an outgoing, grin, and hers a slight curve of the lip.

Once he saw me staring at the picture, he snatched it away with a snarl, shoving it into his uniform. His hair was still untamed and bright blue, but his eyes were harder, and his skin was much paler. Dark circles hung under his eyes, and a smile never was on his face. I dubbed him as Blue.

"Don't gawk at shit that don't belong to you," Blue growled at me. I stared back at him, feeling my annoyance rise.

"I wasn't gawking. I was just looking. Would you like me to cover my eyes next time?" I asked sarcastically. We were sharing rooms. Bunk bed buddies. In an asylum.

We were both fucked up, deemed unstable, and sent here to live out the rest of our life. The whole place in general was called Las Noches, and owned by Sousuke Aizen. I heard that he was a good man, and had made the place just to try and let the patients redeem themselves and go back to 'normal.'

I doubted any of us here would 'go back to normal.' Once, I heard a guard sniggering, '"None of the loons here _ever _go back to normal." I believed them, but that didn't mean I was okay with staying here for the rest of my life.

I was freshly turned nineteen, just getting out of high school a year before and starting college. I was studying to become a doctor. I knew it would take a while, but I was proud to follow in my father's footsteps. My whole family - Karin, Yuzu, and Dad - they were all proud of me as well. I had a girlfriend, whose name was Rukia Kuchiki. She was a real piece of work, but I adored her. Her older brother didn't like me, and he purposely went out of his way to make things hard for me.

He had special connections, connections in certain colleges, and other places too. Ones that had been head over heels for me to join had suddenly taken away their offers, and when I attempted to find a job to earn myself money to pay into the colleges, I was declined almost every time.

I never bothered my girlfriend with this. I couldn't let her precious image of her brother be ruined by what could possibly be just 'bad luck.' I kept my mouth shut and kept trying, but never seemed to avail to get in anywhere. I decided to confront him once, and he told me that trash shouldn't be allowed to speak with nobles, much less be intimate with them. Furious, I had started yelling at him, throwing everything I could at the jerk. We fought. I don't remember much of it, but I do remember myself nearly killing him. I snapped out of it last minute, and then he had me on the ground calling 911.

I ended up in the hospital, and the next day I was arrested. That stained my pure record. After that, Rukia ended things with me, saying she couldn't date someone who acted like a serial killer.

Later on, I found out she was sleeping with a good friend of mine, Renji Abarai, while we were dating. Well, now Byakuya could be his problem. Dick.

Just getting into one fight wasn't what had gotten me sent here in the first place, though. What had gotten me sent here was the fact that I had killed the group of kids I had hung around with in high school. Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, and then I nearly murdered Orihime as well. I'm saying 'I' but it wasn't really _me_.

It was Orihime's fault I was sent here. She knew it wasn't me, but never bothered to speak in my defense.

"Yeah, cover your eyes next time. I ain't gonna have a fag staring at me," the man goaded. The only smile I ever saw on his face was a devious, dangerous one, and when someone saw it, they would instantly turn the other way. I didn't. I glared at him.

I didn't say anything. There was no point. I wouldn't lower myself to this asshole. I heard him snort in what sounded to be smug. I looked around the small room. The bunk beds. A dresser. One side had four compartments, and so did the other. Various pictures were glued to the mirror to block it. They were drawings of creepy looking creatures. They were all dark, and had bones of different things as masks, and an empty, see-through black hole in each one's contorted body.

I kept staring. I had _seen_ those. In my dreams. In my head. This thing in my head, he was like one of those - but the opposite of me. I grinded my teeth together to keep from screaming, and instead turned to look at Blue. I kept my voice calm and asked, "Where do I sleep?"

Blue sneered at me, flashing white gleaming fangs. "The floor, Strawberry. This room is mine, and so is everything in it. That means you, now that you're in it, so if you don't do what the fuck I say, I'll beat your ass."

Strawberry. Out of all the times I'd heard that name, or someone else making a snide comment about my bright orange hair, I was actually happy about it. It took my thoughts away from the albino inside of me, the one with black and gold eyes and an alarming, insane grin. I allowed myself to take the jab in a humored way.

"If I'm a Strawberry, then you're a Blueberry," I told him, feeling a smug, tiny smile cross my face at his shocked expression. It instantly contorted into anger.

"You fucking little bitch!" Blue bellowed, lunging at me. I barely had time to jump out of the way before he punched me in the face. "I'll _kill_ you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?!" I yelled, dodging another blow. He couldn't take a damn joke! All he was using was his right hand, and I didn't expect his left fist to sail into my gut. I stumbled from the blow, the air knocking out of my lungs. Blue grinned, looking like Satan himself, and jumped on top of me, proceeding to furiously lay his fists into my face like I was a piece of hard dough.

[~]

I tried to fight back, and I managed to club him a few times in the face, and sneak in a shot to the ribs with my elbow, but I couldn't get him off. He was heavier than me, and apparently a lot stronger.

I heard the door bang open, and the sound of hard boots clanking against the door. Blue was peeled off me in seconds, and I heard him screaming furiously. The three guards that had come in had on masks that covered their entire face, so any punches Blue laid on them bounced off easily. One of them had a baton, and I watched, (through one eye) as he slammed it down onto Blue's back.

Blue let out another animalistic snarl, trying to get up, but was only beat down to the ground again. He kept trying, but the same thing repeated. I yelled at them to stop, but only got a harsh kick to the chest by a huge boot. I got up, and started to wobble over. The world was spinning. My nose was definitely broken. My right eye was swollen, and the rest of my face was definitely going to be black and blue.

That didn't stop me from throwing myself at the guard that was trying to beat the life out of the guy that had just been trying to do the same to me.

The other guards went for me, but I managed to give a good knee to the baton guy's back. I heard him let out a groan of pain, and he swung around and hit me in the ribs with the weapon just as the other two grabbed my arms. They let go and I slumped to the ground, pain cascading all over my body. I heard them drag Blue out, and I didn't bother to try and stop them this time. I'd stand no chance.

The door shut loudly, and I wondered just what the hell kind of asylum was this.

[~]

**A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I like it. I'm definitely going to work on this some more, and between the next few chapters you'll know more about Strawberry, (obviously Ichigo) and Blue, (Grimmjow). I'm actually not sure just how this is going to turn out :p, so don't get your hopes up if you expect something and it doesn't happen.**

**There will also definitely be more characters coming in the next chapter. So stay tuned, I guess. I'll update it this sooner or later. I won't abandon it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**warning; slightly gory.**

**speaking- Hollow **_I'm wit'ya, Ichigo._

**speaking- Normal **"Oh, calm down, mongrel."

**speaking- Thoughts **_'You're kidding, right?'_

Dreaming for almost everyone was decent. There were happy times, or you didn't remember them at all. Some had nightmares that spooked you each time you remembered them.

I always remember my dreams, and they weren't always happy times. I knew I was dreaming when I saw him strapped to a table.

Sweat dripped down his pale face, and his cobalt eyes screamed fury. He wasn't moving, just lying there, jaw set and his face expressionless. I saw another man. The first thing that struck me about him was his clown paint face. The second thing was that he looked like a complete lunatic, but coming from a 'crazy' like me, I guess that didn't matter.

I strained my ears to listen as I saw the clown talking. Blue's eyes were the only thing that was giving away what he was feeling. They were getting angrier and angrier. All of a sudden, as if someone pressed a button, I could hear the clown man.

"- and when I do _that_, you'll feel everything, but you won't be able to move. Isn't that _exciting_? Science is so _wonderful_," Clown sighed happily. He was holding a rather long needle. Where did that come from? Blue started reacting now. He was thrashing wildly, snarling out incoherent words.

"Oh, calm down, mongrel," Clown said, sounding annoyed. "It will only pinch for a second, and besides, what is coming next is going to be a lot worse than just a little _pinch_. I'm so glad I won't have to hear you whine the whole time." The needle stuck itself in Blue's arm.

Blue kept thrashing, but slowly, he came to a stop. Clown smiled wickedly, showing off a row of yellow teeth. I inwardly cringed. I had to help him! I went to step forward, but the scenery around me changed.

I was sitting in a chair, my wrists cuffed down. In front of me was a row of what looked like a whole bunch of keyboards put together, and a few flashing lights were on there. I spotted a speaker button. If only my hands weren't down! The glass separated Blue and the Clown from me. I swore in my head.

I reminded myself that this was a dream... but it felt so _real_. I could feel the cuffs digging into my wrists, and I could hear Blue and Clown loud and clear.

Clown was at a row of various tools, inspecting each one with mild interest. I looked around the room where Blue was being strapped down. Plain white with tiles, and multiple metal tables like Blue was on, along with all sorts of weapons decorating the walls. There were swords, rods, more batons, hammers, drills... I felt sick. Was this a torture chamber?

"It is of the sort," a gentle voice said from beside me. I jumped in surprise, craning my neck. He was older, probably in his early thirties, with slicked back brown hair and a smile on his face that didn't match his cold brown eyes. "It's for punishments. Men that can't control themselves - like _him_ -" narrowed eyes flicked to the blue haired man, and then back to me, "need to be reprimanded."

Just who was this guy? I didn't believe this was an asylum, anymore. If it was, then this guy should be one of the patients. This couldn't be a dream - but if it wasn't, then where were my wounds from before? How had he heard my thoughts? I was so confused, so disoriented. I managed to get out, "Who the hell are you?"

I looked down through the glass. He was carving into Blue's back. When did he flip him over? I hadn't heard it. Oh right - Blue couldn't talk. His face was filled up in pain, and I looked to Clown. What the hell?! It was a six.

"Who am I?" The smile grew. "That doesn't matter right now. We can get acquainted later on, Ichigo." How did he know my name?! "Six times," the brown haired man suddenly sighed, and I turned to look at him again. He looked genuinely disappointed. "Grimmjow has been in there six times, and yet, still hasn't learned a thing."

_Grimmjow._ That was his name.

"How do you know my name? And leave him alone!" I snapped at him. I pulled at the restraints, but to no avail. A scowl formed on my face as the man just laughed.

"Leave him alone? He was going to kill you, Ichigo. I merely saved you, and now I'm punishing him." Suddenly, he got up, and started to leave. I pulled even harder at the restraints, ignoring the pain as the metal dug into my skin.

"You bastard!" I snarled; spit spraying from my mouth in my anger. "I'm going to-"

He cut me off, his voice still having that same fake genuine tone, "Don't make any threats against me. Trust me; you'll never be able to do any of them." He paused at the door, turning to look at me. "How do I know your name? That's an easy question. I know all of my patient's names."

The door shut with me screaming angrily at him. Sousuke Aizen. That had to be him. Rumors were that he was a gentleman, and a very good, well-liked man. Apparently, they had never been inside of the Las Noches Asylum.

I stared at the door, expecting him to come back. He never did. I looked back down once more, afraid of what I would see.

The gothic Six was carved into his back. Blood dripped down his sides, and I fought the urge to vomit. Clown looked at Grimmjow, an admiration and proud look on his face. He was holding a long sword with a golden hilt, blood oozing off that as well. I felt my stomach flip. He was admiring his work.

I vomited.

[~]

I woke up, gasping for air. The pain in my ribs reminded me not to breathe too hard, and I slowly calmed myself. I was still on the floor, in the same spot as where I fell asleep the day before. My eye wasn't as swollen, and I could peek it open just a little.

I slowly got off the floor, still a bit shaky and dizzy from my dream. Luckily, there was no vomit. I wobbled towards the bathroom, (I had completely missed that when I had first arrived) and looked in the mirror. This one was blocked as well, with the same pictures of those creatures.

I hissed in annoyance, and I turned on the sink to get some water on my face. Using one eye and a half, I studied my wrists in horror.

There were marks from where the cuffs had dug into them.

"Oh fuck," I breathed, staring at them. There they were, as plain as the sun, the marks. I thought it had been in a dream! It had to have been! I was panicking now. That meant that Grimmjow was really hurt. He was going to bleed to death!

I stumbled out of the bathroom and went for the door, only to have the realization hit me that it would be locked. I remembered going through the schedules of Las Noches. There was breakfast in the morning, around 9:00 AM, and then lunch at 12:30 PM, after that, dinner at 4:00 PM. The guards apparently escorted the prisoners, one by one, out of their cells and then brought them to the cafeteria. It almost reminded me of school, even though the 'students' would be mentally insane, unstable patients and the teacher the guards that would take any means to keep people in line.

I almost laughed at the thought. I looked around the room quickly. No clock. "Fuck, Grimmjow, you asshole! Why don't you have a clock?!" I yelled angrily, slamming my fist against the wall. I let out a groan of pain as I realized it was rock solid. This couldn't be wood. It was metal! I stared at the wall in disbelief. It was painted and everything, but it was metal. There wasn't even a window in the room!

I slumped against the wall near the door, cradling my wounded hand against my stomach. I didn't want to be here. I shouldn't be here. And yet, here I was, in a practical torture center.

_I'm wit'ya, Ichigo. Don't fret, 'cuz I'll always be here wit' ya. I ain't ever gonna leave_; I heard the cackle in my head. No! He was silent all this time, and now he was deciding to talk?! I started to push him out of my head, and I heard his cackles getting louder and louder. I held my head painfully, mouth opened, but no sound coming out.

[~]

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but all I knew was that soon after that, the door swung open and in came the bruised and battered body of Grimmjow.

The door slammed shut, and was locked, and then the guards that escorted him walked away. I sat on the ground in shock, gazing at Grimmjow. His eyes were closed, but his body gave little shakes every now and then. I crawled over, inspecting his wounds. I saw multiple cuts layering across his skin, along with a few bruises. His back looked like it had been kneaded into a mess.

There was that six. I flinched at the sight of it, feeling sick. Did he have anything I could put on it? "Grimmjow," I said as softly and kindly as I could. "Can you hear me?"

This was the guy who tried to kill me the other day, and now I was trying to help him. What were the odds? "Grimmjow."

He moved a little, and let out a moan of pain. His hands reached around to touch his back, but I stopped them with my own. I felt him stiffen, and tilt his head around to look at me. Cobalt eyes flashed with recognition, and then a deadly look entered them. "Get the fuck away from me." His voice was weak. "I don't need your damn help! I can take care of myself."

I blinked, ready to spitfire back that he would bleed out, but then thought better and chose my words carefully. "I know you can take care of yourself. Before I was put in here, I was going to be a doctor. I studied certain things. Do you have anything I can put on your back?" Seeing his untrusting expression, I sighed, putting my hands up and backing away. "Any peroxide or rubbing alcohol?"

Grimmjow studied me, the wary expression still set on his face. "You're the one who got me fucked up, so you should be helping me." Well, if he was going to put it like that, I would leave him to bleed out on the floor. Asshole! I scowled at him, and he just let a small smirk cross his face. "Check the bathroom, idiot. There's peroxide, and some old towels and cloths that you can use."

I blinked again, this time in surprise. He was already acting like his normal self, even though he could die - he was still an asshole. I got up, rolling my eyes, and went to the bathroom. There was only one cabinet. I opened it, and nearly fell over. It was stacked with all kinds of medical needed items. He prepared for this stuff. I swallowed, grabbing the large bottle of peroxide, a towel and a cloth. I ran it under warm water, and came back to Grimmjow.

He was still there, but was breathing pretty heavy. Maybe he had been numb before, but it looked like he was really feeling it now. "Put the damn shit on, you wuss. Do it fast." I hesitated. "Now!"

I poured it onto his back, and Grimmjow let out a snarl. He sounded like a wild cat. I took a deep breath. Stay calm, Ichigo, do this... I used the warm cloth to wipe it up, and I repeated the gesture again until I thought it was clean enough. I wondered just why he had all of this, and why the guards let him keep it. Maybe they didn't know.

I quickly managed to rip the older looking towel, and put it onto his back. Grimmjow let out a grunt of pain. He was doing fairly well. Any other normal person would be screaming. It was tied tightly around the wound. I noticed all of the other scars and fresh bruises on his back. I ran my finger down one of them, and I heard him intake a sharp breath. He managed to pull away, even in his blood loss state.

"You were training to be a doctor?" He suddenly asked, staring at me as he propped himself up against the wall. I didn't miss the pool of blood where he was, or the trail that followed him.

"That's right," I responded. I felt sympathy for him. It really was my fault. "Listen, Grimm-"

"Don't look at me like that," he wheezed, his eyes piercing. "Like I need your damn pity." Something in his eyes clicked. "How'd you get my name?"

"I thought I was dreaming," I told him seriously. "I was in a room above you, strapped to a chair. I couldn't help..."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "So it really was your fault. They used me as an example to tell you if you ever screwed up that you would get a number carved into your back, too. Fuckers."

"Wait, are you saying that they planned this?" I asked in disbelief. Grimmjow only nodded.

"Sorry for trying to kill you. See, sometimes they put shit in your drinks and it makes certain emotions triggered a lot easier. Mine was obviously anger," Grimmjow explained. He stared at me. "You're the one they've been waiting for. What's your name, kid?"

I couldn't even process this. Listening to it all made me feel numb. They were like evil scientists, to say it in a nice way. They were waiting for me? My name. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki, huh?" Grimmjow asked, the smirk disappearing from his face. "You better be careful around here, Kurosaki. You won't like what you'll find out."

I looked back at him. He was serious. This Grimmjow was so different from the asshole Grimmjow I had first met. I liked this one a lot better. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What won't I like? Tell me!"

The blue haired man gave a lazy shrug, and I felt my scowl grow. He smirked, but it soon fell just like the other had. "Everyone here is only here because Aizen wants them here."

I felt chilled. "What do you mean by that?"

Grimmjow looked annoyed, and grunted, "If you don't understand that, kid, then I'll explain it to you further. Everyone is only here because Aizen wants them here. He'll do whatever it takes to get you here, even if it's framing you for something you didn't do."

[~]

**A/N: Thank you for all of the favorites/follows/reviews. It makes me happy to see you guys liked this. I'll try to do a chapter, (maybe two, depending on school and other stuff) or more a week. I know I said I'd introduce more characters, but I plan on really doing it next chapter, and going further into why all of the patients are there.**

**I don't have much knowledge on asylums, (I doubt many people do...) so I made up the times and the guards blahblah. Yeah. That's it. Sorry for this long ass note. **

**Clown- Mayuri. Duh. I had to include him.**

**Voice- Ichigo's Hollow. I'm mulling on whether to give him a name or not. If so, Shirosaki, maybe, or something totally different from Ichigo's name. (Maybe Izo...)**

**BTW. I realized the dream thing may be sort of confusing. I'm going to be an ass and leave it up to you guys if you think it was a dream or not. Maybe Aizen has super powers. loool ok bye. hope you liked this.**


	3. Chapter 3

"He'll do anything to get them here..." I echoed, and it hit me. He wanted me here. Aizen Sousuke wanted me here. I was framed. Inoue didn't seem like the type that would lie for money, or anything else, so he must've held something over her head for her to lie. It was still inexcusable. "I'm going to kill him."

Grimmjow looked up at me, his cobalt blue eyes narrowed as he sneered out, "Many people have said that, and none have been able to follow through with it. You're just like them. You ain't gonna do it."

I mulled this over, and finally came up with a good response. "I'm not like the rest, Grimmjow. You don't know everything about me." I stared at him with a solemn expression, and he only smirked.

"Yeah, kid, and the same goes for me." Silence descended after his words. We both sat there, each lost in our thoughts, uncaring to the world at the moment. Aizen may have framed me, and killed my friends while doing so, but that didn't explain the voice in my head. Was I schizophrenic? I doubted that. I only heard one voice, and it was a repeating one. Just thinking about him made my insides turn.

_Y'know, I feel the same way, _it mocked me. I could see his glowing, yellow and black eyes, and a hint of his dark blue tongue. He looked just like me... but he wasn't me. I had come to the conclusion we were both opposites - completely different people. Sometimes, if I was in a state of strong weakness, he would take over. I was usually unconscious when this happened, and it rarely ever did. When I came to, the missing time slots would be filled in by _him_.

_King, ain't'cha gonna talk ta me? I'll be nice ta ya, _he cackled in my head. He was ruthless, uncaring, and brutal. This fucked up creature in my head wanted to take over my body completely, and did whatever he could, when he could, to try and do so.

'_Shut the hell up!' _I snarled at him inside my head. _'I don't _need _you!' _With a strong force, I managed to push him in the back of my mind, blocking out his growls and threats. He always tried to make me angry. I remember once he had gotten me so angry, so _furious_ that he had taken over my body.

Because of him taking over, that day two kids were found, nearly beaten within an inch of their lives, outside of the school. They had said that it was a gang that had done that to them, but I knew better. No one else flinched back so bad away from me, nor did they do whatever they could to keep out of my way.

"Hey,_ kid_." I snapped out of my daze, forgetting about yellow and black eyes when I saw the bright blue ones meeting mine. "Get up. We have to go to the cafeteria, or else we get to starve for another three hours."

"Can you even make it to the cafeteria?" I questioned, not meaning it entirely as an insult. A hard look crossed his face, and Grimmjow got to his feet, a little unsteadily, but still without a whine or protest of pain.

"That enough proof for you, Kurosaki?" He grunted, casting me a dirty look. "You ain't my mother."

"Shut up," I grumbled, glaring. He only laughed quietly. A sharp knock sounded at the door.

"Get your asses up or else you're going to be left here!" The guard yelled through the door. It unlocked, and Grimmjow looked at him again,

"Don't do anything stupid, Kurosaki."

[~]

The first thing I noticed was that everything and everyone was in white. White tables, white chairs, except for the color of the metal, which was gray, the room looked like it had taken on a blizzard. There were a lot of people in here, over twenty. Guards were all around, looking stern and cold, but ready to take on anyone.

Grimmjow had set off towards a group of people. They definitely stood out from the rest. One had to be over seven feet tall, with an eye patch on his right eye, and a leering smirk on his face as he talked to a woman with sea green hair and hazel eyes. She was ignoring him. Besides those two was a duo with blank looks.

The first was a female, with nearly shoulder length blonde hair, dark skin and bright aqua green eyes. The male besides her had raven black hair, extremely pale ghostly skin, and dark emerald eyes. He was staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked... off at seeing me. I squinted, and then I heard Grimmjow snicker from beside me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed, feeling unnerved as the raven haired guy kept staring. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Ulquiorra. He's a pain in the ass. Don't talk to him, 'cause he's Aizen's number one man," Grimmjow explained.

"Then why the hell do you hang around with him?" I thought we had both come to the conclusion we hated Aizen, and everything that revolved around him.

"Y'know, I ask myself that question every day. It's not because I want to. If I tried to kill the fucker, or beat him senseless, I'd be back in square one."

"What's square one?" I questioned, already dreading his answer.

"Your spot," he snickered.

I glared at him, purposely hitting him with my elbow as we reached the group. Grimmjow let out a low growl, reminding me of a tiger's, but didn't say anything else. The group barely reacted to his entrance, except the green haired girl.

Everything about her was childlike. The way she talked, the way her eyes looked - full of untouched innocence. "Grimmjow~!" She lunged at him at a speed that shouldn't be possible, and entangled her around the blue haired demon. I gaped as he actually didn't try to kill her, though he did have an annoyed look on his face.

"Nel," he muttered, the obvious irritation in his voice seeming to grow. "Let go. You gotta meet my _roomie_." I flushed red and glared at Grimmjow, but he only smirked.

Nel let go of him, turning her wide hazel eyes on me. The first thing I noticed was her bust... -and down was it _big_. I made myself keep eye contact after that slip up. With a normal scowl on my face, I greeted her lowly, "hey."

"Hi there, Strawberry!" Nel exclaimed, and I cringed at the use of the nickname, while she then leaped at me next. Holy shit! I nearly fell over, but managed to keep myself upright. I held her awkwardly, feeling another blush cross my face.

"It's Ichigo," I muttered. Grimmjow grinned at me, and I suspected he had some doing in Nel calling me Strawberry.

"Yeah, Itsygo, Strawberry!" Nel exclaimed exuberantly, and I sighed deeply. I could see why she was in here. There must've been something wrong with her head, because she was definitely acting like a six year old. In a way, it made me fonder of her, reminding me of my siblings.

"Whatever," I grumbled, untangling myself from her. "Nice to meet you too, Nel."

"Itsygo!"

I sighed, and I felt a grab on my arm. Grimmjow was smirking even wider, "Lemme introduce you, Berry. That's Ulquiorra-" his voice held disdain as he pointed to the raven haired man, whom was looking ever so bored, "that's Nnoitra-" the seven foot monster grinned, his teeth like a piano's, "and this is Halibel." The blue haired man's voice faltered at the end. I studied Halibel.

"She's the girl in the picture!" I exclaimed, and then everything went dead silent. The four people he introduced stared at me, while Grimmjow snarled.

"Shut the fuck up, Kurosaki. Ain't the same girl, so drop it!" He barked at me, swatting, and I backed up to dodge the cat-like swipe.

"Asshole," I muttered, loudly, under my breath. I knew he heard me, because I felt his blue gaze glaring at me. No one else bothered to say anything else, except Piano-teeth.

"What' nice lil' introductions!" Nnoitra exclaimed mockingly, "I hope ya enjoy yer stay here, _Ginger_."

I stared. This guy was serious? Ginger? I've heard that way too many times to care. I scoffed at him, "that's so original. Got anything else, spoon-head?" Judging by Nnoitra's, and everyone else's reaction, they hadn't heard that one before. Nel started giggling, and even Grimmjow's past anger faded, replaced by a smirk.

Nnoitra gnashed his teeth together angrily, stalking over to me from out of his chair. The seat tipped over as he sprung up, clattering against the ground, catching the attention of a few watching guards. I clenched my fists together, standing my ground as Nnoitra cantered over.

"Oi, listen here, ya lil' shit, if ya cause me trouble, I'll kill ya. If ya annoy me, I'll kill ya. Fuck, if ya even look at me the wrong way, I'll kill ya, 'n then I'll break outta this joint 'fore they can catch me," Nnoitra spat at me, spit spraying from his mouth and onto my face. Break out? He couldn't.

With a sneer, I grappled back, "Same goes for me, asshole." A stare down between us commenced for a minute, and I could see out of the corner of my eye a figure or two moving towards us. Just then, Nnoitra broke out in laughter, his foul breath hitting my face. I scrunched my nose, but he didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care.

"Ya got balls, kid," the seven foot man said, returning to his now picked up seat. I watched him warily, and he just smiled back. Not a good smile, either, an eerie one, one that meant you were probably going to get killed. "Keep yerself in line, 'else I'll break 'em."

I glared, ready to fire a response.

"Everything alright, ladies?" One of the guards asked, and I felt my annoyance rise. This asshole!

"We're good, ya prick, now hop off," Nnoitra sneered lazily. The guard scowled at him.

"Be quiet, filth," the guard snapped at him. "I'm the one in charge."

"No ya ain't. That bastard Aizen is. Git 'fore I tell 'em ya said ya were the guy in charge."

The man looked a little nervous, but tried to keep his composure, "Well, I-"

"You're ruining our lunch, _Guard_." Grimmjow said in a deadly voice, glaring penetrating bullets at the sweating man. Playing cocky had only gotten him tongue twisted and verbally beat down by two residents of the Las Noches Asylum. He quickly scurried away, leaving the six alone.

"Now then," Nnoitra drawled, grinning widely, showing off his tongue. I stared in shock. There was a large '5' scarred there. "How 'bout we eat?"

Grimmjow had gotten his wound, a huge six carved into his back with a sword. Aizen had said it was because he had been in there, in the 'Punishment Room', (I had dubbed it as) six times. Nnoitra had been in there five.

I wondered if having a six made him respected and looked up to, or if it just made him an idiot in everyone else's eyes.

[~]

***** Plead Read ******

**Alright, I have no idea what I'm going to do with Grimmjow and Ichigo. Couple or no couple? If they are a couple, there won't be any graphic yaoi scenes, so apologies for that, (I don't write it, sorry ;c) but yeah. I need opinions, so shoot them at me in reviews or PM's.**

**I also hope you guys liked the way I played out the characters. I'll tell you this: about Grimmjow and the picture of Halibel: she doesn't remember anything but from Las Noches. **

**A/N: I most likely could have made this a lot better. I'll try harder for the next time. The problem is I don't have all the chapters' typed out, just scrambled ideas all over the place, so bleh, it's a bit tough. I may or may not take a break to write the whole story and THEN upload them, but I'm not sure.**

**Leave a review on your way out. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

After parting from Grimmjow's 'friends', I decided to wander on my own a bit while Grimmjow went off to do whatever. I had tried listening in on a few conversations, but they were dull and bland, nothing important coming from them but silly nonsense.

"Hey, kid." God damn it! I was so sick of people calling me a kid. I scowled deeply, ignoring the voice. I continued walking, only to feel someone grab my arm.

"Oi, don't ignore me. Lemme see. Yer Ichigo, ain't'cha?" I turned around, seeing a man with blonde hair, uneven bangs, piano teeth, and light colored eyes.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" I asked, still scowling. How does everyone already knew my damn name? I had been here for - what, a day!

"Heh." The man chuckled, the grin growing. "And yer reputation sticks. I'm Shinji Hirako, nice ta meet ya." He held out his hand, and I only looked at it, not bothering to take it before he explained. With another chuckle, he put it back to his side.

"I know who ya are, and how ya got it. It doesn't matter how I know, so don't ask." Shinji threw me a pointed, knowing look as my mouth was opened to ask why. I shut it and glared as he continued, "I know ya didn't kill yer friends, and I know Aizen wants ya to be one of his precious lil' Espada. Well-"

"What the hell is the Espada - a gang?" I blurted out, and Shinji's eyes gleamed all too knowingly.

"He didn't tell ya? Not everyone has those numbers. It doesn't go by whatever yer friend told ya. Those numbers define Aizen's men, the strongest ta he weakest. He sees how much pain they can take, and then gives them a number." Shinji licked his dry lips, staring at me intently, waiting for me to react. "There are ten of them, and they're all part of your little group."

"That's not right," I responded slowly, warily. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" Shinji countered, his eyebrows raised as he asked, "What would I gain from lying ta ya? Nothing, that's what. I'm telling ya this man ta man, friend ta friend."

"You're not my friend," I instantly spit back. "I don't even know you."

"I told ya, I'm Shinji," he replied with a lazy grin. I glared at him, saying nothing. He sighed, dropping the uncaring demeanor. "Listen, kid, I'm only gonna tell ya this once. Aizen's group has no past memories of anything before here, and if they do, they're fraud. There's a reason they're all here. They're killers, maniacs, ain't got no self-control.

"From what I've found out, Aizen's been running his own gang: Hollows. What's worse is that all yer lil' friends are part of it, and what's even worse is that Aizen wants you in. It doesn't matter if ya want ta be in or not, as soon as he takes ya away, yer memories are gone, and yer just 'nother one of his pets.

"I want ta help ya. Yer a good kid, Ichigo, and ya don't deserve to be in a place like this," Shinji finished, motioning around the cafeteria. There were a few glances in his directions, but no one made a move to come close to us.

Hearing all of this, I wasn't sure of what to say. If he was right, Grimmjow was my enemy. I took a deep breath. "How the hell do you know all of this?"

Shinji grinned, pleased with my question. "I used ta work with the bastard myself. Former officers and he was my Lieutenant. I knew there was something wrong with him, but I never acted on it. That was my mistake. Now, he's going ta try ta take down the whole agency. There's a war brewing underneath everyone's noses. They don't know they're caught right in the middle.

"Yer the wild card, Ichigo. He doesn't know what how smart ya are, or what yer capable of," Shinji went on, and I felt the hair stand up on my neck. Suddenly, a buzzer went off, and the blonde haired man muttered something, and then looked at me. "Kid, I'll talk ta ya tomorrow. If ya believe me, I'll tell ya more, and I'll be right here, and if ya don't..." He smiled dangerously.

"Good luck."

**A/N: Yeah it's short, but it's a useful chapter. Maybe I'm dwelling too much into the story, but I'm trying to make this sway along with the actual Bleach. Aizen's the bad guy, the so called 'innocent' guy owning Las Noches, and also a former Lieutenant in the an agency, (FED's?) and is trying to take the rest of them down. No one else beyond the 'Shinigami' or Las Noches know what's going on. Is that a better run through? **

**Any questions; ASK. I'm friendly. I'll get back to you ASAP. I hope this isn't too confusing. If you enjoyed the chapter, maybe you could leave me a review c:. I can't really respond to the guest ones, but THANK YOU! And to users reviewing, if I haven't gotten back to you, I'm sorry! **

**But this is me thanking all the reviewers and followers and favoriters, (oh god favoriters isn't even a word…) but yeah. THANK YOU.**

**Long ass thing here …**

**Review. Pls. bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

When I returned to the room Grimmjow and I shared, he gave me an almost wary, disapproving look, and asked me what took me so long. I had shrugged and made up some excuse about the crowds. He let it go. I was glad. If what this Shinji guy said was true, then I couldn't fully trust Grimmjow, not yet.

When we went to return to the cafeteria for dinner, I noticed Shinji wasn't there. I felt disappointed, but I recalled him saying, 'I'll talk ta ya tomorrow.' I thought it was required for everyone to come to the cafeteria during the hours they were allowed.

"Hey, Grimmjow," I asked, completely pulling him out of his basically one sided conversation with Nel. She quickly shot into a conversation with Nnoitra instead, but he was focused mainly on her chest. "Is it required to go to breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"Eating hours," he reminded me with a slight smirk. "Nah, it's not required, but they aren't gonna bring food to your room, and you're not allowed to leave with trays, either. If you don't show up for days, then they'll drag you and force the food down your throat."

"Oh," I muttered, still curious, and a little disturbed. Why would Shinji skip a meal? I didn't know the man, and I didn't know if he was being truthful about the conversation we had earlier. It seemed to fill in the blanks of Las Noches, and the weird behavior, but I didn't understand. If Grimmjow was one of Aizen's 'top' men, then why was he so against him? Why did he hate Aizen so much?

"Why are you asking?" There was that suspicious hint in his eyes again. He knew I was hiding something.

"I'm not always hungry around this time," I told him, and it was true. I wasn't that hungry at the moment. I didn't know whether it was because Shinji had told me all the information about Aizen, or because of something else. He stared at me for a bit longer, then grunted and turned away.

"Try to eat. You never know when they might close the cafeteria because of some idiot," Grimmjow muttered while he wasn't facing me. I blinked in surprise, barely containing my own smirk, not that he could see it.

"Okay, _mom_," I jabbed, chuckling at how rigid he had become. He turned around with a dangerous glint in his eye, and flashed an insane grin.

"Don't push it, _kid_," Grimmjow retorted, the grin growing at my even more shocked expression. I sputtered indignantly, at which he snickered. I glared, and he only just laughed.

"I'm going to head back to our room." At least there was some freedom. You didn't have to go to eating hours, and if you did, you could leave whenever; as long as you notified a guard. My blue haired roommate only grunted in response, turning away. I walked over to the nearest guard and told him I was going to go to my room.

He barely paid attention to me, the asshole. I left the cafeteria and roamed down the halls. There was at least one guard in each hallway, and these ones were paying attention. To add on to the security, there were cameras at almost every corner. I finally came to our room; 615. I grabbed the knob, and scowled when it didn't open. What the hell?

I was then reminded by the card in my pocket that there was a specific one for each door. I felt dumb. I inserted it into the slot besides the door, (how did I miss it?) and it opened after I tried again. I walked in, threw the key card on the floor, not really caring at this point, and plopped into my bed. It was white; like everything else in the room, and at this point, I could care less. I just felt exhausted, from having the talk with Shinji and hearing all the things he had to say.

I knew one thing was for sure: I believed him.

[~]

"Oi, Kurosaki, get the hell up! I ain't your alarm clock," Grimmjow yelled. His voice was close to my ear. I jumped up, glaring as he started cackling.

"Asshole," I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was glad I didn't dream, and if I had, I didn't remember it. The day was starting off as decent as it could in a mental institution. "Breakfast?"

"Nah, lunch. We missed breakfast," Grimmjow responded. He raised a blue eyebrow at my tired face. "Why the hell are you so exhausted? You slept like a bear in hibernation."

"I don't know," I replied, and I really didn't. Maybe my nerves were getting to me, making me think I was tired, even though I wasn't. I didn't bother changing; all the uniforms in Las Noches were the same anyways. Long sleeved, plain white shirts, white pants, or short sleeved white shirts and knee length white shorts. _White_. I hated that color with a passion. It reminded me more and more of _him_. Mentioning him made me cringe. He knew whenever I spoke about him, and always took it upon himself to come when called.

"Hello? Kurosaki? Dumbass?" Grimmjow waved his hand in front of my face, the smell of his mint breath hitting my face knocked me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked irritably. The blue haired man beside had on a grin full of mischief, and walked towards the door.

"Before you come down, you better brush your teeth," Grimmjow called as he ducked behind the door to dodge a pillow being thrown at him. His laughter echoed as the door slammed shut. I moved my tongue around my mouth, grimacing.

He was right. Morning breath was _horrible_.

[~]

I spotted him as soon as I walked in. Anyone who wasn't looking would have walked right by him without a care in the world, but I was on the lookout for the blonde haired man. His dark gray eyes caught sight of me, and a grin spread across his face. I walked over to him, trying to look casual, and not draw too much attention to us.

"Hey, Ichigo," Shinji greeted. "Have ya made yer decision?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" I responded flatly. This only made his grin grow in amusement. Asshole.

"That ya are," he replied. "Well, since yer here, ya want ta know more, right?" I gave a curt nod. "Ask away."

I stared. He didn't blink; this guy was for real. I thought hard, remembering yesterday's conversation. I mulled over possible questions, and one that came to mind was the best one I thought of. "What's this about an agency?"

Surprise flickered across his face. "Didn't expect ya ta go straight ta that one. Heh. Well, kid, the agency. Y'know, secret agents 'n shit, all that good stuff." I scowled deeply at him, and he sighed, putting up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, just jokin'. Listen closely, 'cuz I won't explain again."

"The Agency. We're called _Shinigami_." Well, that was rather strange. Death gods? "All of us were assigned ta different things. We go by the Gotei 13." I nodded, taking all of this in. "The First Division makes the rules, and the guy that runs it calls all the shots to the other captains. Second are the assassinators; they specialize in dealin' with poison. Third deals with all the guys that know too much.

"The Fourth Division is all about healin', 'n nothin' more. Their leader, compassionate as hell, but if yer on her bad side..." Shinji chuckled nervously. "Ya ain't gonna get much help when yer on the ground bleedin'. The Fifth Division is a more arranged Third Division. They deal with the guys that know too much; we dealt with the ones that needed to give shit up." I stared at him, in amazement. I didn't know guys like this existed, and I don't think anyone else did, either. All that shit about a secret agency must've been at least half true.

"The Sixth deals with drugs. All the druggies and the rest of that good stuff. The Seventh traffics the shit we need to do our jobs back and forth. The poisons, the computers, the weapons, everything you could possibly think of; but fer free. The Eighth holds all the information anyone needs. The Ninth and the Seventh work together; not one Division could handle all the trafficking' goin' on.

"The Tenth is like a prison of a sort. They hold all the guys we need ta interrogate or that are a danger, and make sure they stay in line 'n don't get away. The Eleventh... they're the bounty hunters. They love roughin' people up, and they get ta do it on a daily basis. They hunt down the guys we're lookin' fer, and bring 'em back alive enough.

"The Twelfth... total computer geeks. They can hack inta anythin', though, I've seen that shit first hand. Didn't really understand it all, but eh, cool to watch them breach other systems; especially when yer inside of the other system's domain, watchin' all of 'em freakin' out.

"Lastly, the Thirteenth... the only thing I can compare 'em ta is judges. Must be the nicest outta the whole group, 'sides the Fourth. The leader is a nice guy, but when ya get shitheads on yer hands, he's the best one to decide what to do with' 'em," Shinji finished his long explanation, leaving me wide eyed and gaping in awe.

After seeing my expression, he laughed. "Ya believe me?"

A few seconds passed. I stared him straight in the eyes and nodded. "I do," I responded honestly. "I have more questions, though. Why are you in here if you were a part of a group like that?" I asked, actually curious. Could he be undercover?

"Aizen. I was his Captain, he my Lieutenant. He framed me for starting a rebellion against the Gotei 13, and a few of my fellow Captains and Lieutenants. We were set to have an execution, but two good friends of ours had good thinkin' and knew of Aizen's plans, and helped us get free. We've been on the run ever since.

"After I left, Aizen was appointed Captain. A new Third Division Captain was found, too; Gin Ichimaru. And the Ninth; Kaname Tousen. They were all fuckin' plannin' from the start. After damagin' the Gotei 13, Aizen split from 'em, and started up this facility to gain followers. He corrupts the patients. I told ya that he wipes their memories, didn't I?" I nodded. "Only after he deems that they'll be successful. When that happens, there ain't no goin' back."

"You didn't explain how you got here," I pointed out. "If you're here, where are your friends?"

Shinji's expression grew grim. "See, kid, Aizen's a bastard. Ain't any doubt about that. I was the so-called leader of the group runnin' from the Gotei 13. They say when ya take away the leader, the rest run around like chicken with their heads cut off," he explained, but laughed towards the end. "My group ain't no pussies. They'll get through with or without me." I felt his confidence in his words. He truly believed that.

"Aizen got me framed for murder, and snagged me in 'fore I could get outta run. He framed ya, too, right?" I stared at him, annoyed. He already knew this! "He's good at manipulatin', that's why. His torture is all psychological... most of the time." I winced, remembering Grimmjow's carving.

"You've told me all this, Shinji, but why? Besides me being a wild card, what else could I do?" I questioned, staring straight at the blonde haired man. His expression grew solemn, the grin wiping off his face.

"You being a wild card is the main factor. I'm sure he knows I've talked ta ya by now; he's got cameras everywhere. Of course, he can't hear us right now," Shinji began, and the last part was almost smug. I flinched at the mention of cameras. There was no privacy. "He already wants ya, ain't nothin' gonna change that. Here's the tricky part, listen closely. If he mentions anythin' 'bout meetin' him or joinin' him... I want ya ta say yes."

"What?!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my shock. What the hell? If I was a wild factor, why did he want me to lose my memories and be wrapped under Aizen's finger?!

"Hear me out, kid." His voice was hard. He obviously didn't approve of my interruption, so I shut my mouth, but kept glaring. "If yer on the inside, ya can tell me everythin'. Once he gets close ta actually recruitin' ya, I got plans."

"Plans? On what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow; oblivious.

"Gettin' outta here, Ichigo. Now I'm gonna ask ya again; will ya do it?" Shinji asked, his serious gaze penetrating mine. I took a deep breath. This would be my only chance I'd be given to get out. There was no way I would turn it down.

"Yeah, I'll do it, Shinji, but you had better not go back on your word," I said, feeling determination burning inside of me. I would be going undercover. There was was a huge possibility I could get injured, have my memories erased, or worse. I knew Shinji wouldn't say this shit while Aizen could be possibly listening, so this had to be for real.

It was amazing to know the drastic measures people, _me_, would go to to get out of this hellhole.

[~]

***PLEASE READ* I'm sorry if this was hard to follow. I tried my best to sort out each Division and make them balance in hopefully the right way. If someone throws in a better idea, then I might go back to change them! SORRY THIS HAS NOT BEEN UPDATED. I will try to fix that.**

**Sorry there was a Grimmjow shortness! Next chapter, Ichigo is going to talk to Grimmjow about Aizen, and try to find out more about everything. I hope this cleared up the Shinji thing as well! **

*****IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, ASK! I DON'T BITE, EVEN IF THIS IS IN CAPS!*****

**Also, if you have any suggestions, say them! In review or PM, really, I don't mind, and I'll get back to you ASAP! :-)**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! They make me happy, and more encouraged to write!**

**Honestly, all in all, hope this wasn't confusing, guys. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji's explanation wouldn't leave my head. I tried to focus on something else, but whenever I did, I always thought back. I was in the room I shared with Grimmjow. He hadn't returned yet, and that only made me more nervous and twitchy.

I kept staring at the door, waiting for it to open and have the blue haired jerk stride in with an arrogant smirk on his face as he called out, "Honey, I'm home!" I laughed out loud at the thought. That did seem like something he would do. After getting to know him only a little, I felt as if he changed. The first day, without a doubt he was drugged. He even said so. But I had a feeling that there was more to it than Aizen just drugging him. I let my thoughts wander, and before I knew it, he was back.

"Hey, where'd ya disappear off to?" Grimmjow asked me as soon as he met my gaze. I blinked in surprise.

"That should be what I'm asking, damn it!" I shot back angrily. "You were off for God knows how long!" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you'd be that worried about me," he snickered. I rolled my eyes, and he went on, saying slyly, "'God knows how long?' You can't tell time, either?" I growled at him.

"This is serious!" I exclaimed. His cobalt blue gaze never left mine as I continued, "I want to talk to you about Aizen."

Grimmjow noticeably stiffened, that same suspicious look entering his eyes again. "Why the hell would you want to do that—especially where he can hear?" I swore in my head. I had forgotten about that! The cameras, microphones, everything! Then I remembered something else. Shinji! Where he was standing in the cafeteria, he said no one could hear our conversation!

"Dinner," I said bluntly. He stared at me questioningly, waiting for me to further elaborate, but I didn't. I kept my mouth sealed. I didn't want Aizen to hear and make plans to stop us from getting there. "I'll talk after I've eaten. I'm starving." That was the closest I'd get.

I saw his eyes light up knowingly. He knew I meant I'd talk to him then, but he didn't understand why then and not now. I'm guessing Grimmjow didn't realize that with all the microphones scattered around the place, there wouldn't be any in the cafeteria. I could understand why. The cameras; yes, most definitely, but microphones? With all the people in there, I doubt Aizen would even try to bother. Of course, he would never let them know, or let them go in there freely. Guys like Ulquiorra were probably scattered all around the room, waiting to report back to Aizen.

"Whatever," he grunted, and in just a few strides he was by our beds. He pulled himself up, disappearing over the top. It was silent for a minute, and then he spoke, "You can be the alarm clock now." I rolled my eyes again. I looked up at the clock on the wall. 2:30 PM. Just a little longer.

[~]

"Well?" After the guards unlocked our doors, we were both escorted to the cafeteria silently, and now Grimmjow was impatient and he wanted some answers. I shushed him, leading him over to the corner where Shinji had told me everything. Luckily, he wasn't there. I leaned against the wall, swallowing as Grimmjow's penetrating blue eyes seemed to smother me.

"Are you one of Aizen's men?" I asked. "Are you spying on me? Reporting back to Aizen?" I let the questions flow without a second thought. I needed to know; no matter how pissed he got.

"I'm not," Grimmjow hissed flatly. "What's this all about, Kurosaki? Someone telling you shit?" His eyes narrowed. I quickly countered another lie. Well, it wasn't really a lie...

"It's about the picture!" I exclaimed. "You know her; but you denied it, and she didn't even bat an eye!" He stared at me, his expression blank.

"I don't remember her, alright? It's all fuzzy," he muttered. I could hear the anger in his voice. He wanted to remember. "All I know is she's someone from my past that I need to watch over."

"Does she remember?" I questioned. I felt horrible for him. But I was putting two and two together. There was a reason why he didn't remember. Aizen had wiped his memory. And that six on his back… It wasn't because he acted up; it showed who he was in Aizen's army. Number six. And that meant Nnoitra was number five. I had no doubt that the whole group of them was all of Aizen's men. A word I had caught lingered in my mind. _Espada_. It made sense why everyone was fearful of them.

"She doesn't show any signs of remembering shit," Grimmjow responded bluntly. "Then again, she doesn't show signs of anything, really." A cruel laugh was let out of him. "You happy, Kurosaki? Any more questions; any more doubts? I'm not one of Aizen's men." '_But you told me all these things,'_ I thought. A horrible thought gripped me.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know that he's under Aizen's thumb; that he's Aizen's pawn to get closer to me and found out everything. '_I can't tell him what I know_,' I thought, '_not yet, but if when I'm leaving... I'll take him with me.'_

"I believe you, Grimmjow," I replied with the most earnest smile I could muster. He only nodded in response. I couldn't tell if he knew I was lying or not.

**Go ahead; set me on fire for not updating sooner. I have no excuses. I love all of you reviewers and favouriters and followers. You guys are great, and I'm so happy you all still follow this. I hope everyone liked this chapter; if things start to get a little confusing, tell me, although I thought this was pretty nice :). I know the days seem a little mixed up, so I'll try to go through it again.**

**9:00AM. Breakfast. (Although no one uses these words; they call them eating hours. 'cept ichigo) 12:30PM. Lunch. 4:00 PM. Dinner. The first chapter is Ichigo's first day here, and from now on, I've skipped. **

**This day marks his first week at Las Noches. Will he survive another? loljk that's cheesy as hell. I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Please review!**


End file.
